The Gathering of Roses
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect roses and release them to the Wizard to receive prizes. Roses needed to be collected and released to the Wizards at The Rosefall Tree. Each prize required a certain amount of roses to be traded in to be earned. If a player turned in more roses than required to obtain their next prize the remaining roses was accumulated in the rose storage meter for the next prize. The rose storage meter would not reset to zero. What is the Gathering of Roses? ImagePlaceholder.png ' objective was to collect roses. helped build on the Rosefall Island where the Berrywhite Bench, a Thorn Pedestal, two Unhatched Thorn Dragons, Path of Petals, and the Omnitat were located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial TheGatheringOfRosesTutorial1.PNG|Tutorial Welcome TheGatheringOfRosesTutorial2.PNG|Tutorial Part One TheGatheringOfRosesTutorial3.PNG|Tutorial Part Two TheGatheringOfRosesTutorial4.PNG|Tutorial Part Three TheGatheringOfRosesTutorial5.PNG|Tutorial Part Four TheGatheringOfRosesTutorial6.PNG|Tutorial Part Five TheGatheringOfRosesTutorialEnd.PNG|Goal Completion Message started with a tutorial explaining how The Gathering of Roses will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 50 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Crystal Castle, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and prizes tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Prize Completion The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion One.jpg|Berrywhite Bench Reward Message The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion Two.jpg|Thorn Pedestal Reward Message The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion Three.jpg|First Thorn Dragon Reward Message The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion Four.jpg|Path of Petals Reward Message The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion Five.jpg|Second Thorn Dragon Reward Message The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion Six.jpg|Omnitat Reward Message TheGatheringofRosesEnd.PNG|The Gathering of Roses is over When enough roses were collected they were able to be traded in for prizes. Upon receiving a prize a message card popped-up. This is the process in which the prize completion occurred. The prizes were able to be collected from the Gifts section in the Social Menu. Gallery Notes *On February 4, 2015, Update 2.8.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. *The began on February 5, 2015 and is scheduled to end on February 22, 2015. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in roses at the The Rosefall Tree from February 5, 2015 to February 22, 2015. Category:Events